tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
TaRapedia:Formatting/Categories/Proposal
= New category system proposal = This proposal is based on previous discussions thorough the Tarapedia wiki. Here is a list of some of the previous proposals, comments and discussions: ;Proposals: * User:Zarevak/Categories (comments) * User:Dashiva/Categories * User:TABULA-TABULA-Asdef ;Discussions: * TaRapedia talk:Formatting/Article names * Template talk:Armor General notes Pipe magic When categorizing articles and categories MediaWiki allows to specify sort keys, which can be different from article names. By using this, we can group similar subcategories together. Another reason for using pipe magic on subcategories is dealing with paging - when having more then 200 articles, categories appear on pages based on the sort key, which complicates user browsing listing. By using pipe magic we can put all subcategories on the first page and thus allowing easier and more intuitive browsing through categories. ;Example: * - this sorts categories to be first on the page We can use different prefixes for different groups and thus putting the relevant categories together: ;Example: * 1 for base subcategories (Category:Armor trainings, ...) * 2 for class based subcategories (Category:Recruit trainings, Category:Soldier trainings, ...) Class based categories The idea of class based categories is to be able to list all Skills/Items/... usable by each of the 15 Classes. Because classes inherit their skills from their base classes, we would need to list all 15 classes on each of the Recruit skills. This would create mess in the Skill articles and you won't be able to see which skills are new to the class by just looking at the Category. Another idea is to handle this on the category level by making Recruit skills subcategory of Soldier skills. This could end up as recursive tree or for the easier use with DPL flattened recursive tree (Recruit skills beeing subcategory of all the other classes skills category) ; Example: Category:Grenadier weapons * Category:Recruit weapons * Category:Soldier weapons ** Category:Recruit weapons * Category:Commando weapons ** Category:Recruit weapons ** Category:Soldier weapons *** Category:Recruit weapons Characters and Skills Category:Characters * Category:Attributes - (Mind, Body, Power, ...) * Category:??? - contains all ??? articles (Sprint, Motor Assist Body Armor, Firearms, ...) ** Category:Abilities - contains all ability articles (Sprint, Lightning, Turret, ...) *** Category:Signature abilities - signature ability articles ** Category:Skills - contains all skill articles (Firearms, Motor Assist Body Armor, Tools, ...) * Category:Classes - contains all Classes articles (Recruit, Spy, ...) ** Category:Recruit - Recruit-specific articles (Recruit, Sprint, Firearms, Pistol, Motor Assist Body Armor, Motor Assist Armor, ...) ** Category:Soldier - Soldier-specific articles (Soldier, Rage, Machine Guns, Chaingun, Reflective Body Armor, Reflective Armor, ...) ** Category:Commando - Commando-specific articles (Commando, Rushing Blow, Launchers, RPG Launcher, Graviton Body Armor, Graviton Armor, ...) ** ... Items Category:Items * Category:Armor - contains all armor articles (Motor Assist Armor, Hazmat Armor, Graviton Armor, ...) * Category:Tools - contains all tool articles (Repair Tool, Healing Disc, Tissue Extractor, ...) * Category:Weapons - contains all weapon articles (Pistol, Polarity Gun, Blade, "Big Bertha", ...) * Category:Item sets - contains all item sets articles (Purifier, ...) * Later: Possibly add 'unique items' subcategory for "Big Bertha" and similar. * Category:Crafting contains all crafting item articles (Mimeogel, Pigments, Micromech, Modification: Steal Health, ...) ** Category:Fabrication materials - contains all items used in fabrication (Pigments, Bonding Agent, Fabrication components, Micromech, Nucleotides, Mechanical/Electrical Components) ** Category:Weapon modules - one article per modification type (Weapon Module: Steal Health, Weapon Module: Steal Power, ...) ** Category:Armor modules - same as above but for Armor mods ** Category:Tool modules - same as above but for Tool mods * Category:Consumables - contains all purchasable/craftable consumables - items that are used directly by the player (Consumable, Cartridge, Personal Waypoint, Armor paint, Concussion Grenade, Med Pack, EMP Bomb, ...) * Category:Ammunition - contains all ammunition articles - items that are used by another activity (Ammunition, Cartridge, Power Cell, Scrap Metal ...) * Category:Rewards - Event items, veteran awards, etc (Clone Credit, Holiday Hat, Kirin Mask, Mini-pet, Boo bot, Soyuz ISS Model Rocket, items that teach emotes, ...) * Category:Mission items - Eloh Resonator, ...